


Road Trippin'

by dancingelephant



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Past, Pointless happy drabbles, Road Tripping with family!, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingelephant/pseuds/dancingelephant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters are on the road, John at the wheel while Sam and Dean doze off like children usually do, until something foreboding catches Dean's eye...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Trippin'

**Author's Note:**

> First Fanfic I have ever written, so don't be too hard on me, but I would love feedback! Hopefully you guys will like some of my other stuff as well. Anyways, this was prompted by the lovely sayingnotostatusquo on tumblr. She said, "Sam and Dean, as children, road trips, dinosaur monuments." And so I have delivered.

The Impala rumbled along inconspicuous back street after inconspicuous back street, seemingly for years. With the summer heat poring unto the black leather interior, the windows had had to have been opened at least 5 hours ago, but it was still blazing hot. John had been keeping an eye out for mysterious or suspicious activities as they drove through town on their way to visit Pastor Jim. He was going to look after Dean and Sam while John had to go deal with a nest of ghouls a few towns over, which meant that while their dad was gone, they would have to learn a whole lot more about weapon maintenance. Dean slouched further into his seat. As good as it was to be able to take care of the different weapons, he’d rather just learn how to use them, and on what. Then again, Sammy was still too little to learn how to use some of the more complex and bigger guns and knives. Dean looked over at Sam, who turned out to be sleeping peacefully, his hand propping up his face while his elbow leaned on his arm rest. Being a five year old must be hard work, Dean thought with a fond smile, before turning and resuming his scan of the town outside the window.

That was when he saw it. It was ginormous, because there was no way that something that far away, yet still so big could be described as anything else. Dean was mostly sure what it was. Being a nine-year old, he could read, and sometimes when they had gone to the library for John to do research on the history of the town they were currently in, he would pick up a couple books and get lost in them. He’d read to Sammy too, of course, from picture books with hardly any words when he was younger, but eventually to more wordy stuff. Which is why he knew he was staring up at a T-rex, straight out of one of those stories. He turned towards his dad.

“Dad! Do you see that?” He shouted, worry evident in his voice, “It’s a huuuuuge, dinosaur! Why’s it there?”

John leaned towards his window, and after a second, chuckled. “It’s good that you’re being alert, but it’s nothing to worry about, Dean. It’s just a tourist attraction.”

Sam had been woken up first by Dean’s worried exclamation, and now stayed awake thanks to Dean sticking his head almost completely out the window and letting out an amazed “whoaaaa”.

“Wha?.. What is it, Dean?” Sam mumbled, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

“Look at this, Sammy! Those are dinosaurs, like from those books I’ve read to you! Awesome, right?” Dean grinned, turning towards Sam again, and pointing out the window at the t-rex and now visible stegosaurus in the distance.

Sam gasped, and stared wide eyed at them for a moment, before turning towards John, and asking tentatively, “…Can we get closer?”

John seemed to ponder the idea for a moment, before smiling and nodding, which made both the boys let out shouts of joy accompanied by identical grins. They turned towards to the towering monuments, and after arriving and parking, tumbled out of the car.

While John went off to go pay for parking or something equally as grown up and unimportant, Dean and Sam waited by the car. They had to tip their heads almost completely back to take in the sight towering over them. But Sam, being the overexcited five-year old that he is, tugged on Dean’s sleeve and started trying to drag him closer to the feet of the Stegosaurus.

“What is it Sammy?” Dean questioned, but let himself get pulled along anyways.

“Dean! There’s a sign! Wassit say?” Sammy turned to stare at him imploringly, with the biggest brown eyes ever, and his still-missing-a-few-teeth smile.

Dean grinned at him fondly, before ruffling his hair (much to Sammy’s annoyance, judging by his squawk of indignation), and reading the sign out loud for Sam.

“Welcome to Cabazon Dinosaur Museum. Blah blah blah, largest dinosaurs in the world, educational…” He trailed off, eyes skimming the sign for any actually useful information. “Hey! It’s says here that the stegosaurus is named Dinny, and we can climb in it! Oh, and that it’s actually an Apatosaurus.. Well, that’s kinda lame but whatever.”

Sam beamed up at the dinosaur, smile stretching from ear to ear, and after reaching up to take Dean’s hand, started walking towards the line of people entering the park.

“Whoa! Where ya going Sammy?” Dean asked, tugging him back before he could walk too far. “We need to wait for Dad, remember? Come on, he’s over there, we can ask him if we can go climb Dinny.” They started walking towards John, but Sam was still trying to force Dean to go faster in his agitation to get to see the dinosaurs as soon as possible. John finished talking to a woman behind a counter, and started walking towards the impala, and after putting a ticket on the dashboard, turned and crouched in front of the boys.

“Ok boys, I’ve paid for parking for three hours, what’d you guys like to go do first?” He said, producing three tickets from his pocket, and handing one to each of them.

“What, really?” Dean said, shock written on his face, “I thought we didn’t have time for this!”

John gave him a small smile. “Of course we have time. I want you boys to be happy. Now let’s go before the tickets expire.”

So they went through the entrance, and were immediately begged to go check out Apatosaurus by Sam (of course he’d remember the name, smarty-pants). From then on, the three of them were directed around by Sam’s curious pointing and almost-shouts of enthusiasm. After about an hour, they went into the diner attached to the park, and had lunch, before resuming their impromptu dinosaur knowledge onslaught. After seeing every sight they could possibly see, learning every fun fact about dinosaurs in existence, and even Sam getting exhausted, they piled back into the impala and drove off. Sam was still beaming when he drifted off fifteen minutes into the drive, a plastic t-rex clutched tightly in his hands. John glanced in the rear view mirror, and after seeing him dozing again, chuckled.

“Did you enjoy yourself, Dean?” He asked, eyes back on the road again.

“Yeah! It was amazing, Dad!” Dean clenched his hands into fists to emphasize his point. “..Thanks a ton.”

John caught his eyes in the mirror. “You’re very welcome. And it was pretty cool, wasn’t it?”

Dean yawned, and leaned his head against the window, mumbling, “It wasn’t just ‘pretty cool’.. it was.. friggin’ awesome..” He trailed off, eyes eventually slipping closed as sleep overtook him.

Scanning his rear view mirror again, John saw both his sons sleeping peacefully. He smiled at their reflections and whispered to himself, “I guess we’ll just have to go back again someday.”


End file.
